Fashion Devil
by BlackWolfie94
Summary: Paris, France. The heart of fashion and haute couture. Ignacio Roux is Francis-*Cough* Pardon. Ignacio Roux is France's hottest male model sensation! Alexis Vivienne Monroe, founder of Steam Photography, has spent her own personal fortune building his portfolio. When Mademoiselle Monroe invites old friends from the States for the summer, Alexis isn't the only one seeing old faces.


Hello, brave readers! My name is BlackWolfie94 and I haven't written a story in years. I figured I'd come back and try again. I am a novice writer and a sexually frustrate individual. Or I feel like that's a stigma attached to the romance author field so I should mention it to save face.

I always forget the obligatory disclaimer, but not today damn it!

Disclaimer: All original characters are solely mine. Alexis Monroe, Trevor Monroe, Henri Valmonte being my only OC's thus far. Static Shock and all copyrights to the show and characters clearly don't belong to me, but here I am saying I own nothing of Static Shock just to be absolutely clear. This fanfic is purely for fun as well my own personal enjoyment.

Also my name is Serenity Darkmoon Raven way and I am a vampyre...- is not true and also doesn't not belong to me.

Fashion Devil

Camera flashes, bare male flesh, passion was evident in the man. All those sensual arches and that slender muscle! He was beautiful. That was impossible for her to deny.

Though it was too late.

Freida Goren had been popular in high school. She was always on time to class, so with her teachers, she was popular. She was polite and knew what quality company was, so she had many educated high class friends. Or so she had thought. Connections did no equal friends, sadly.

But she was beautiful and smart and popular! So popular that every boy had wanted her. She had known it. Including one hot headed gangster. A boy in a man s body clearly without a future or any life goals. A person she knew would never be tamed or fit into decent society.

In short he was trash to be swept under her feet.

He was far too aggressive, violent! And the way he had always eyed her in the halls! His mind was as sinful as his soul. She was much too smart to pretend to have real friends. She didn t. She was also not blind. She was better than everyone around her. She was certainly better than a criminal without a brain-Let alone one without a heart! She wouldn t be surprised if she d of seen him on a prison bus list or the obituaries.

Not at all surprised.

These were her cruelest inner most thoughts she hid away with a smile.

Since she d been abandoned by the people she had trusted, finding the flaws in others was too easy. Trust got you hurt, but critical thinking kept your mind in the right. It got you noticed! That s how she saw it anyway. Some people had approached her after her mother s death saying how cold she d grown.

She always regarded them with a shark like smile, charming them with commercialized warmth. The idiots ate it up and appeased themselves with their own ideas about her wellbeing. The cold they disliked was the strength she treasured.

Freida s high school days were over. She felt it was high time to move up from school new papers. College was filled with new starts for her to look forward to. New faces! New connections to make and things to learn. Stories to capitalize on!

Bad memories to forget.

Along with the parties and her journalism major Frieda was looking forward to a summer break.

Even if her summer was spent with some old high school groupies she d barely associated with anymore.

Virgil Hawkins was just one of her many admirers. He was someone she d once called a friend, but people change and people drift apart. When she was younger and more naive Virgil had been a nice conversation. Someone she thought she could lean on. A little detour from her homework assignments. They hadn t spoken to each other since her mother had passed. He was simply an unimportant distraction that she was too busy to get distracted with now. It was odd that he had decided to get in contact with her through social media and she d refused to answer on general principle.

Not worth my time. and I m far too busy to waste time on a stranger. were always her go to thoughts whenever his face would come to mind.

Imagine her surprise and tangible disbelief when she d received, not a Facebook message, but an actual text from V talking about catching up . Actually no, that wasn t the surprising part. She d become much prettier and more successful recently. He must still want her now more than ever after finding her on Facebook. She was sorely not interested and if came to it she d have to break his heart.

No, it wasn t surprising why he tried to get in touch with her after so long. Now where he had invited her to catch up ? That was incredibly surprising. Where he d gotten the time or the means to get plane tickets that expensive she had no inclination.

She didn t understand why he d try to fix their friendship now after a year of radio silence and she honestly didn t want to.

One thing she was absolutely sure of though? She was going. Even if she was stuck with doe eyed neglectful Virgil and his side kick Richie. At least Daisy would be there. Daisy had been the only one in that group to stay in touch with her after high school.

That didn t matter now however. High school was behind her, but in front of her was Paris!

Oh, yeah. She d take bad company in France, rather than stuck up people in her boring Sorority House any day. Negotiating with her fellow sisters was hard, but she was good at playing the part of cheerful ice bitch.

Nothing was going to ruin this opportunity for her.

Life experience here I come!

The summer breeze was cool on his skin as the red head hammered away at the sculpture he was currently working on. Never had he ever imagined being where he was with someone like her. That silver haired goddess that had pulled him out of the gutter and turned his life into something spectacular.

"Francis!"

A voice called from within the villa. Sunflowers were blooming everywhere. The field they d planted was impressive and it brought to his mind the thought of fairies of some sort...maybe nymphs...something that resembled the wispy figure of his agent/photographer/lover. Hence why he was currently working on the sculpture of a tigress...Why? Well he did love cats...and she was like a tiger.

All feral and poised when threatened. He grinned at the notion. His green eyes lit up like embers as he got up from his seat in their garden. He moved with a grace tragically lost to him in his previous life. He had a lean muscled physique. His face and profile had the women turning the pages of the magazines he was in and they were always wanting more.

Such was the life of a young male model.

Yes, the infamous Hotstreak was now the object of many a Frenchwoman's desire, although no one knew where he came from. His unique beauty and animal attraction had been a major hit within the modeling community.

Thank God for the organizational skills of his agent. He had been getting so many jobs lately he almost couldn't fit time in for his beloved hobby! Alexis liked to think his sculpting was pretty good. He liked to think it was another healthy source of income he happened to enjoy.

It was true that out of the two of them she had the connections and a way with people, but he had the entrepreneurial spirit! Having been a gang leader in a past life it came naturally. Managing honest money was somehow more fulfilling. Drug dealing, prostitution, and petty thievery were among the set of skills he wished he could forget having.

Now that he'd been saved from his old life he felt no regret in leaving it behind for this lavish lifestyle. A life filled with sculptures, pictures of him, and hot nights of love making. Some days he could scarcely believe this was his life now.

He set down his tools for a break. The high temperature had gotten to him in his activity. His shirt had been discarded in favor of nothing and his feet felt sweaty in his Giuseppe hi-tops. The summer heat had drops of sweat cascading down the most desirable man in France's abs and lower back. Tantalizing the young woman now observing him with carnality at the wooden back door.

Her eyes met his.

Francis took in the avenging angel before him with a warmth in his chest developing. Her blue eyes sparkled in the summer sun. They were filled with an endearment that always left him feeling whole.

She was dressed for business. Her white long sleeved silk shirt billowed in the breeze that had previously cooled him. Black dress pants and sleek black heels told him she was dressed to take some nice pictures; of him none the less.

He was the embodiment of handsome with nothing but his skin and blue jeans. He appeared to be a Greek god, or at least some semblance of a hardworking country boy. She didn't know which she liked better, but whatever he appeared she was still aroused either way.

She'd found him-discovered him! Found that diamond in the rough. Their tale was truly a fantasy, almost impossible. Her platinum hair was done up in a bun and two curled tendrils hung down the sides of her pixie like face.

Her smile was very sultry when she directed it at him. Her elegant smile faded, turning quickly into a childish grin the longer his eyes caught hers. Her usual calm exterior now free, because they were alone. He had vowed never to show weakness again, but he always let her tear down the warriors shield. Suddenly she whips out a camera from behind her back. She watches proudly as Francis turns stoic and waits for her command.

"Poser pour moi!" Francis sits back down on the bench at the mischievous command swiftly. He does not break away from her gaze. He reclines languidly and turns his head just so. He s been skillfully trained to give the best angle of himself regardless of where the camera has been positioned. He adjusts himself accordingly, letting his emotion sink into his body language. His aura wreaks of sensuality. She can tell just by the look he s indulging her with. He s not broken the connection since their eyes met. His vibrant eyes that seem whisper to her, I m gonna eat you. Slowly. Till you scream. Capturing her in their summer green haze.

The deceivingly lazy, spreading of his blue jean covered legs projects a relaxed confident tone. Very deceiving. His legs are very hardworking, she knows. When had that top button come undone on his jeans?

Lexa laughs genuinely at how skillfully he had been able to put his mood into such a captivating pose. She puts the camera to her eye regretfully having to take her eyes away from his. Snapping a few quick shots, she puts the camera down to observe the results. It was her old digital camera she'd used. Not the type of camera she usually shot her models with, but in the heat of the moment sometimes sentimentality wins over quality.

Even so, the sexual beckoning demeanor that Francis was going for showed up in the picture perfectly. Like a model with years of training, which is exactly what he was. She'd paid for his lessons with her own small fortune and the fruits of her labor had finally paid off. Although it was hard labor tilling the fields.

Breaking his pose, but not the atmosphere Francis briskly rose to his feet. Reaching her in a few long strides he had his prize and was grinning like a wolf with a deer in a corner. The man pulled the young woman over his shoulder with a growl. Alexis gasped with surprise at his antics.

The blonde squealed in delight. While giggling she exclaimed, "Wait! Wait! We have a shoot to get to!" kicking her legs all the while lightly. She s laughing in that cute little way that always does weird things to his heart. "Francis! Put me down, we'll be late!"

Francis grins bigger at her protest. He snarls like a beast playfully.

Running into the house and into the kitchen he looks for something sturdy. The marble countertop is perfect for what he has planned. He sets the small 5'4" woman down onto it. His woman. She snorts a little as the large man settles between her soft thighs. She feels him place his hands on the countertop beside both her thighs. Sweetly trapping her. Now face to face with a grinning red head, she can t help but grin back. It occurs to her in the back of her mind she s still clutching the camera. She sets it down on the kitchen counter blindly still searching his eyes. She brings her eyes and her hands to his trademark. The red hair that was once constantly unruly was now almost always professionally styled.

She always loved how soft it was through her fingers. Moving her fingernails over his scalp gently, he gifted her with a rumbling noise. She took her eyes from his luscious red hair back to his gaze every so often merely glancing. Every time the tone of his eyes would darken. Giving hints of unspeakable pleasure.

She s adorable to him. Her light touches and deep blue eyes are so damn sexy. He feels a pleasure that only comes from loving gestures. The light manicured nails massaging his head are as much a comfort as well as a turn on. He leans in closer to her face. Her body reads his and her eyes become half lidded. She anticipates with excitement what is about to happen. He lingers. Leaning into her mouth he s stopped grinning altogether.

She closes her eyes softly. She can almost taste his breath on her lips and he smells sweet. She hears her heart in her ears and feels her belly tighten.

Then he leans further into her, but he s not aiming for her lips. She tenses in excitement feeling his right hand move. Suddenly she hears his breath. His mouth by her ear she feels his fingers grace her thigh lightly. Her places his hand on the side of her neck in a caress. Her eyelids flutter lightly. Oh God, baise-moi.

The moment is so intense until-

Her eyes fly open instantly and she jolts when he snarls into her ear loudly in an unsexy comedic way. Shocked her hands find his shoulders, startled. She makes a noise of disbelief as he pulls back to look at her with a boyish teasing smile. She starts to speak, a giggle laced with her words and slight frustration lightly present. Damn it, Franki I swear if you don t-

He roughly presses his hot mouth to her open lips not letting her be unfulfilled for long. Her words cut off into a muffled moan against his mouth. She sighs erotically feeling elated. He tastes like Big Red bubblegum. He had developed a habit of chewing it since he'd given up smoking all those years ago.

Francis lost himself in the moment as he pulled her mouth tighter against his. He lightened the pressure up and broke away, the both of them breathless. One hand on her neck, he moved the other to her shapely backside, and dove in to kiss her again. She was always responsive, her mouth soft; pleasurable to kiss. He was growing hotter by the minute with every break away and return to her lips.

She loved the way he kissed. Every time he d pull away she felt like she was deathly thirsty and his lips were a blue lagoon. There was an urgency behind his movements and they both felt it in their core when he pulled her hips to his. His other hand joined the other cradling her luscious ass.

He groaned into the kiss sinfully; sweetly pained after pulling her closer. The bracing intense first contact followed by a rough roll of his jean clad sex against hers sent them both reeling. She wanted him she knew it and he did to.

Just by looking at the two, you would never guess how badly they d fought the night before. She'd kicked him out of the house last night for getting into a fist fight with her brother. Francis had slept in one of their cars outside in the garage. Not that Trevor hadn't deserved the blow, but they were both in the wrong. She moaned and pulled her mouth away from his. Taking a minute or two to calm down she opened her eyes. Her heart was pounding and she couldn t think straight. His eyes were still shut and his breathing was labored. He open his eyes and she saw desire in them.

She smiled at him with heartfelt tenderness. He smiled back at her, his jean clad erection still painful. She sighed with a shaky laugh attached. He hummed happily. She stared up at his face, looking him over and then taking her attention to their clothed arousals.

Those jeans must feel a little tight on you right now? Huh, Smokey? She breathed snapping her eyes back to his laid back gaze. He growls lightheartedly and then grins. He nips playfully at the air near her lips making a small, but noticeable *clack*. Huffing with a grin of her own she nips back. He chuckles and she gives him an Eskimo kiss.

A truly tender scene between two lovers who d been through hell and back. Finally finding their paradise.

When they fought, it shook mountains, but when they made up, they moved them. He was a beast and brought out both the best and the worst in her. She gave him hope, redemption, and a better future than anything he had ever thought out in his wilder years.

Sometimes, frustrated, she would wonder what to do with him at times. That usually lead her to make him dress up in something sinful...yes, they did love their private photo ops. If he was really nice, sometimes he d get to take the pictures.

He sighed gently in a happy sort of way and gave her another kiss. This one was much less fierce, but just as sweet. He pulled back with a wet smack. Here they were in the kitchen, perfectly alone, Francis had her pinned to the counter. It was clear they were both ready for him to have his wicked way with her.

* Fashion! Put it all on me!

Don t you wanna see these clothes on me?

Fashion! Put it all on me!

I am anyone you want me to be! *

Nice ring tone... Francis murmured wrapping his arms around her waist leisurely. She sighed, unhappily. They stare at each other until Lex gives him a look that prompts him to sigh impatiently. It could be important. It could be Henri calling about the new Calvin Klein job I got you. She answered briskly, phone still ringing in her pocket. It could be anyone. He huffed at her annoyed more at the phone than her really. She gave him a pointed look as the phone continued to ring making her antsy.

Shaking her head she looks apologetically at him and he groans pushing his face into her neck as she reaches for her phone. He knows he s lost the battle. I m sorry! She admonishes.

So am I. He replies sharply. She tenses noticeably and feeling it he pulls back to face her. She s also disappointed by the call. He shrinks back and lets out a slow breath. Avoiding her eyes, he kisses her cheek and she lets him. The phone is still ringing yet to be answered in her hand. He breaths softly in her ear, About last night too.

She softens and pushes him away a bit. They share a moment and she kisses his lips. She forgives him.

Smiling she answers the phone and he wraps her in his arms, forehead resting on her shoulder.

Her carefree moment has been replaced by professionalism. Hello this Alexis Monroe, founder of Steam Photography and agent to Ignacio Roux. Are you calling to book Mr. Roux? Or to set up a shoot with Steam? She spoke in a polite, rehearsed script. Surprisingly through practice and saying it multiple times, she still sounded genuinely interested in customer service. Sounded. She was sorely not genuinely interested at the moment.

However the other voice on the end of the line brightened her mood intensely. V! Hi! How are you doing? Francis nuzzles into her neck. He s slightly put off by her lack of attention and bubbly demeanor towards an unknown male voice over the phone. Alexis pets his hair with the hand not holding the phone. Good, good. That s wonderful! Did your flight go smoothly? Richard didn t get airsick did he? She nods her head in acknowledgment which is silly because they can t see her do it, Francis thinks to himself.

She laughs at something politely which Francis is fine with, but then she actually laughs. A real laugh.

He leans back with a questioning look now directed at his suspicious lover. She barely acknowledges him with a nod in his direction. She s distracted still talking away.

Mhm, Oh! I know! You should try Le Meurice! The food is tres magnifique and the d cor is splendid! Francis scowls lightly. He s not the brightest knife in the shed, but whoever she s talking with is someone that s more than just a useful contact.

I m fairly certain he ll enjoy it too from what you ve told me.

-From what who told you? Francis chimes in quietly, but definitely not a whisper. Lex shushes him waving her hand. She knows he can t stand being brushed off. Male pride and all that. He scowls harder at her.

What happened to We ll be late?

Huh? Oh no, no one. Just me. Mm, I texted you the directions to the hotel. She pauses and huffs out a laugh, Yes, V. Totally free. I ll meet you there. And continues on.

Francis feels the blow, Hotel? Who the hell are you going to meet at a hotel alone? Why?. He panics inside his head. You better clue me in Lexi or I ll-I ll

He stops scowling as a new thought creeps into his head. He grins viciously with a mean glint in his eyes. Alexis raises an eyebrow, this time directed at him inquiringly. For but a second and is back into the conversation. Oh yes! He s every sexy thing you ve ever had a dirty dream of in one perfect package.

Francis once again rests his fore head on her shoulder as she talks. Not even a pause. He unwraps his arms from around her body. -They bloom so brightly in the summer! Ah, ha you re awful not even a stutter.

Thinking out his strategy Francis places a smoldering open mouth kiss onto the juncture between her neck and shoulder. There is a slight relaxing in her body he can barely sense. He begins his assault. His hands find the tops of her thighs as his teeth nibble her flesh and begin to bite and tease up her neck.

Alexis is so excited and caught up talking to Virgil that she fails to notice the slow seduction that s happening. Although she is enjoying the kisses.

And his wandering hands on her thighs. His breath in her ear is tantalizing. His kisses behind it send goose bumps down the back of her neck. The soft caressing movements from thighs to hips to waist feel really good. She could hardly protest when she felt his fingers on her inner thigh. My God, how high is he going- -You ok Ally? Your voice is cracking. Alexis realizes she s made a critical error. Uh-I m ok yeah-yeah- She can hear it. She sounds breathless and totally not composed. J-just the pollen, ha-AH!

And in one fell swoop his thumb is petting lightly against her surprisingly wet fully clothed crotch and then gone just as quickly on her upper inner thigh again. Her hand flies to her mouth and she knows Virgil heard must of that. She shakily attempts an excuse. Mphf-mhm, No-no I m ok just a-a-a When the hell did he get to my pant buttons? -a spider! Juuuust an annoying bug. Bit me right in the butt! Ha, ha, Ouch! She gives the red head a look of outrage. She s torn between sexual frustration and regular frustration. Both are directed at the spider .

Meanwhile Francis couldn t be happier. This game was fun. Yeah, can t ignore me now can you, Kitten? No hotel plans for you if I m not involved. He skillfully got the only two buttons that were keeping him out. A hand on her hip and a hand in the cookie jar, or about to be and she was soaked just by looking.

Mm, God babe, you re soft. His erection went from half-mast to tempered steel with every brush and tease. Jesus Christ, her voice was sexy.

-Ireallythink-I don t think I can answer that- Lex was completely disheveled. He liked seeing her so worked up. Now to win. n-not right now.

Francis pulled back to look her in the eyes and what he saw took the mischief right out him. The way her eyes had darkened with blind lust, her voice undone, small love bites on her neck from him. She was beautiful. His heart skipped a beat.

Alexis wanted to hang up on Virgil. That she knew for certain. What she was unsure of was what she wanted to do after. She thought she knew immediately once she saw her little bug s face. She was going to stop him and end the conversation with Virgil politely. Maybe with a little yelling involved at her loving leech after hanging up.

Her face was pure panic and shaking her head rapidly at him she gave him a look that said, Don t you dare! or at least she hoped that s what it said. It was certainly what she thought while making it. Until he started sinking to his knees and smoke began rising from her rapidly disintegrating Gucci pants.

I texted you the directions to the private photo shoot- She said rapidly trying to hang up. I need to g-oooOH~ His hand was in the cookie jar.

Francis wasn t really worried about winning or getting her attention anymore. He almost forgot he was a bang baby until moments like this would arise where he needed it. He pushed and curled his finger into her core watching her pink flesh swallow him up. There s no way she s still on the phone. Taking that thought as the only confirmation he needed, his lips found hers.

She was focusing with everything in her that wasn t aroused on ending the call with Virgil, which was absolutely zero now. She forgot who she was for a split second when his tongue found her clit. Then she swore she was omnipresent when he started sucking gently on it. His fingers pumping rhythmically into her begging pussy. She wasn t sure how long or loud her scream of pleasure was, but she was reminded of ending the call by a barely controlled laughter filled voice over the phone. Jeez, Ally! I ll have whatever you re having! I ll ya call back! HAHA!

SEE YOU AT THE SHOOT! Alexis forced out quickly. She was as calm as a woman post orgasm could be while totally embarrassed. Before she could hang up Francis had popped up from his meal and snatched the phone to her horror. Can t wait to meet you, V. We ll see you at the shoot. He said. Then he hung up the phone and set it on the counter angrily.

Gasping and catching her breath, Lexi was mortified, but thankful Virgil had known her for so long. This was so embarrassing he d forget about all the other mortifying things she d done in favor of this. Francis cupped her face in his hands looking her in the face with a nervous, but non apologetic look, his boner painfully gone. She was livid. She took a breath to calm herself.

She spoke up first stiffly. I was on the phone.

Kitten. He started.

What if that was Mr. Valmonte? You d have blown a huge show opportunity! Alexis was angry, but not irate. Letting go of her face gently, Francis crosses his arms in from of himself.

It was not Henri or a business call. Francis said irritated.

You didn t know that. She responded.

Unless you like to go to hotels with other guys when I m not around and call it business , then yes, I do know. Her tone made him defensive and because of his old life his distrust made him insecure.

She looks puzzled for a second. What are you talking about? Suddenly it hits her why he did what he did and her anger starts to slowly evaporate, however annoyed she still is. He s just so poised. He always looks happy. She sighs. His eyes searching hers for a reason to argue, face irritated. Ok, not right now.

She opens her mouth abruptly to say something, staring him straight in the eyes. I would never- She realizes she must not sound any calmer than before. His raised chin of defiance at her first word leads her to sigh. Her anger vanishes. The way he acts you can almost forget. You could almost forget that Ignacio Roux didn t exist. The perfectly handsome runway model was a convincing mascaraed.

She puts a hand to his cheek and he tilts his chin down, arms still crossed. Softly caressing his cheekbone with her thumb, she speaks softly. I m not going to leave you in another gutter.

Yes, Mr. Roux had lived a perfect life. Little to no real hardship at all in his backstory. He didn t exist and was not the man she had grown to love.

He loosened up from her touch and looked away. Her words eased him for the moment, but he knew his inner demons would still be there lurking. He sighs, eyes tired and no longer heated. I know that. His head leans into her hand toward the garden they d been in. Lovely addition to the sunflower field. Looking out there it was almost too ironic a metaphor. Him seeking sanctuary and being unable to face the ugly inside himself. I don t like it when you brush me off for strangers. He hated it actually. He wanted her to respect him and have her all to himself once in a while.

She watches him exhausted from sex and the same problem in their relationship coming up again. Forgetting his past meant forgetting that he was once destitute on the streets of Dakota. Forgetting that meant forgetting his personal misgivings from fighting to survive. Ignacio was a front. Francis Matthew Stone was who he d always be to the core and she d come to accept Francis as best she could; imperfection and all. She tilted his head to kiss him chastely. Pulling away she stares at him seeing his own weariness. The majority of them are asking about you. I m doing this for us. For our future.

His eyes shine in the light of the sun coming from the garden windows. He knows, but that doesn t fix the problem. It s not just about the calls always coming in. I can never have you all to myself anymore. You know why I m like this. I just- He sighs frustrated. I can t lose you. I have no one else. His voice wavers from frustrated to desperate, covering his eyes with his hand.

She sees his sadness. Sharing his pain, she pulls him close, her arms wrapping around his neck. He squeezes her tightly around her waist with his free arm. I love you, Francis. I know how it was or I know what you told me. She s tired of the fighting. But you can t keep worrying about losing me. I m here. I m here to stay. The only thing that could make this more legally binding would be - She trails off and he squeezes with begrudging realization. A ring. He replies knowing the answer.

But you know we can t risk them looking into your records. She sounds downtrodden, because she wants it too. He lets out a shaky breath and drops his hand to cradle the back of her head. He takes a deep breath and gently holds her close to him. I would ask you right now if it meant we could- She interrupts him, voice on the verge of tears. I d say yes. They pull back, both his hands now resting on the sides of her neck tenderly. She puts her hands atop his reassuringly. She smiles sadly and he laughs shortly.

I d be the happiest man alive. He says with a mirthless laugh. They share a moment of silent regret. She lets her hands fall into her still exposed lap. He looks up at her hair. Her bun still together. He becomes willing distracted by a new thought. You should let your hair down. She blinks away the shine in her eyes and he looks at her again smiling more happily. You ve got beautiful hair.

Her face brightens as she holds in a giggle and he starts to grin. He makes a mock concerned face and you can hear the over exaggerated pout in his voice. Awe Kitten. His fingers are now toying with a free tendril of platinum hair. You re so uptight. She rolls her eyes at him with a small ghost of a smile. He over dramatically sighs and leans away hands now on the counter to either side of her. Looking at the floor his head hanging and then up at her again. She s almost grinning now. He makes a funny face that makes her snicker.

In his heart the problems still linger, but there s no way to fix them right now.

He wants to move on from this topic.

She could ve stayed stoic if he hadn t done the most ridiculous voice.

It puts the lotion on the skin or else it gets the hose again! He sounded like Golem and Yoda had an audio baby. She bursts out into unladylike laughter as he waggles his eyebrows comedically. He peppers kisses all over her neck and face making her giggle uncontrollably.

She can let the sadness go for now. Ha, ha, we re going to be horribly late. We need to leave for your photo op, like now. He laughs happily taking a breath in through his nose. He pats the counter on either side of her and pulls away. He offers her a hand off the counter, which she accepts gladly.

She looks down at her messy bits and ruined pants. She gives her lover an exasperated look. Did you really have to burn the Gucci? He grins childishly. Finally got your attention didn t it? She scoffs at him without saying anything. She needs new pants for the shoot and to clean herself up.

Her heels clacking against the wooden floor, the small lady makes her way from the large kitchen down the mahogany paneled hall to their guest bathroom. She calls back to him, Go get a shirt on and meet me in the car! making it to the bathroom quickly. I need to pee She whines loud enough for him to hear causing him to snicker. Blue balls is a severe medical condition you know? He yells after her playfully.

A muffled, Oh, bite me! comes for within the guest bathroom making him smile. He grounds himself taking a second to observe their kitchen. He always took notice of how big it was compared to other places he d lived alone. It felt more like he owned it than anywhere else.

The heat of summer wafts through the house from the open bay windows looking out onto the garden. Walking to the refrigerator he opened up one of the French doors. Grabbing the pitcher of iced coffee Lex made early that morning to quench his thirst. If it was wasn t nicotine he was addicted to anymore it was probably caffeine. He looks to his right out the backdoor at the unfinished sculptor. It s sitting in the middle of the stone garden. He observes it with a critical eye. The proportions on the ears are slightly off. He thinks annoyed setting the pitcher down distractedly on the marble countertop to his left. Shrugging he takes a few steps to the door to close and lock it before leaving.

Making sure it s locked he strides to the open bay windows. He has to lean over the bench to close them and see s the t-shirt he d taken off earlier. He grabs it and stops to smell the sunflowers one last time before he shuts and locks the windows.

He turns back around to get the pitcher. Taking it, he walks to the counter next to the bay window setting it down. Pulling his white t-shirt over his tussled hair. The clacking of heels follows the guest bathroom door opening.

I need to fire proof my wardrobe. She thinks wryly walking into the kitchen. She takes the keys from the bowl on the kitchen counter near the hall on her right. She glances up at Francis as he puts on his shirt feeling warmth in her chest. It s comforting. She smiles noticing the coffee pitcher near him. Get me a cup too would you, mon Amour? she asks while grabbing the phone on her left walking towards the sink next to him. Such a coffee addict. Noticing left over dishes from the night before with a pout.

He grabs two mugs for the spacious cupboards lining the walls and shuts them. So who called you? He asks her casually pouring her cup first and then one for himself. She turns on the goose neck kitchen sink slipping on her yellow gloves to quickly wash the leftover dinner plates. I decided to fly in some old friends from the U.S. She finishes a plate and a glass, one more of each to go. I thought I asked you to get these? She grumbles lightly, but not severely. He chuckles at the complaint taking a sip from his mug. I got the silverware. She makes a face at him.

The mug had his name on it. Or Ignacio s name, rather. Custom made from an impressed fashionista, Lexi had assured him. He leaned against the counter relaxing for but a fleeting second. What are their names? Do I know them? He wanted to know who she was so close with.

She shuts off the water. Placing the last dish onto the drying rack she gives him a coy smile removing her gloves. No you don t. I ll introduce you today though. He picks up her filled cup handing it to her and facing her. Wait, they re coming to the shoot? He does a double take. Whoa, nice skirt. She takes the offered glass with a cheerful yet secretive look. I know. Oh no, not just for the shoot. He takes another drink suspicion rising. His eyes are on the classy tight black skirt she changed into. He wants to burn through that one too if only they had time. He turns around picking up the pitcher behind him. How long did you invite them for? he asks her opening then closing the fridge.

Looking out from the kitchen, over the sink she wants to enjoy how clean her home is. She sets her mug on the counter by the drying rack. But investigating the living area, Alexis grumped. There were two wine glasses sitting on the modern glass coffee table that d she d missed. She looks over her shoulder at Francis her arms crossed. They have the summer break off from college. They just arrived at the airport and will be meeting us there. She said dismissively. Francis hurried over to the sink to stand in front of her. How did you meet them? He gulps down the rest of his cool drink. He wipes his mouth with the back of his arm and sets his mug in the sink, much to Alex s chagrin.

I just washed the dishes. She grouses. He winces apologetically, I ll get them along with the wine glasses you were glaring at. She nods in thanks uncrossing her arms. He smiles at her slight quirk. Although it can get on his nerves sometimes. You re such a neat freak, Kitty Cat. She grabs his face giving him a dramatic wet smack on the lips. She pats his cheek making for the front door. Turning left down the hall passing the hall she come out of on her right. Same way I met you! When I was attending college in North Dakota.

Following after her he stops looking back at the kitchen. They d picked out the colors together. The different shades of wood and brown tones made the place feel warm. It made him feel at peace. He was finally home.

Ignacio? She calls after him impatiently grabbing her purse on the end table the by the front door.

Present!

He followed after the small woman shutting the bright red villa door behind him and leaving the house empty. Knowing that he could return here left him feeling full in a strange way.

Walking across the impressive front garden to the 4 car garage with Mademoiselle Monroe, Francis knew that where ever she went was where his home would be. Did you forget your wallet? She asked pressing the button on her keychain to open the garage. Nope, in my back pocket. He says patting his left back pocket to emphasize. Feeling for his wallet and sure enough it s there tucked away. When the electric door is all the way up, they decide to take the cherry red Bugatti.

He has a striking taste in color choice she thinks to herself with an inner joy. You wanna drive? She asks. He grins at her. Really? With you in the passenger seat? She bites her lip trying not to grin. You remember what happened last time right? He laughs. She takes mock offense. You were speeding down the road-no not speeding flying! The wheels were no longer grounded! You scared the tits out of me! He shrugs. I wouldn t have swerved if you didn t grab my arm, my little Worry Wart. She gives him a look. Yeah right

Tossing him the keys they get in. Buckling their seats belts Francis starts the engine. You thought about what I asked you last night?

We are not getting a puma as a pet. She says taking her pocket mirror out of her purse without missing a beat.

Awe come on! Cats are great pets we can afford one! He negotiates.

I m a dog person. She shoots him down without even looking at him. She digs through her purse for her Basic Red MAC lipstick checking her make up in the tiny mirror.

Tell ya what? A puma for me and a Chihuahua for you? He grins checking the side mirrors.

No. She s not budging.

Puma for me Grey Wolf for you, then? He s still pushing for the prize however.

Just as dangerous as a puma. No. Shot him down again now applying her lipstick.

He looks slightly annoyed. He starts pulling out. How about a Maine Coon?

No. Now she s just being impossible putting her lipstick back into her bag.

He stops the car and gives her a look of irritation. His expression riddled with intensity. And a dog for you?

She pauses actually thinking. Maybe. She looks up at him from her lap with a teasing expression. He shakes his head grinning back.

That s a yes.

No it s not.

We re getting a cat.

Nope.

He starts pulling out of the drive way with a sigh, I wonder what I ll name it.

You re incorrigible. She looks at the time on her phone. We were supposed to be there by 10:30am. She sighs. It s now 11:04.

Francis smiles at her cheerfully, Don t worry about it until we get there.

Her returning smile is more reserved, You re right. V said his boyfriend has been dying to meet Ignacio Roux from the moment he saw your first debut in Vogue.

He s a homo?! Francis exclaims relieved. Alexis swats his shoulder laughing giddily, Yes, he s gay. She says chastising his bluntness. You got scared over nothing! I should be more worried about you running off with his lover Richard. She jokes making Francis wince. You know I don t swing that way.

Well, then we both have nothing to worry about, then Monsieur Roux. She chuckles.

He smiles sheepishly turning the street corner losing sight of their home. I guess not Mademoiselle Monroe. She gives him a pointed look. Try not to be so homophobic, please?

He bristles defensively. I have nothing against who wants to sleep with who. He thinks back to the groping incident with that male model at the runway show in Milan. He deflates. I just don t swing that way. He muttered still feeling pissed at the queer. He wasn t the one who threw a hissy fit. I didn t ask him to pinch my ass back stage

Lex laughs smiling apologetically and leans over putting her hand on his thigh. Don t stress out about meeting them. They re both taken by each other and are childhood sweethearts. His sour mood brightens at the gesture. They have higher standards in their men anyway. She pokes fun at him sitting back in her seat.

He grins enthusiastically watching the road ahead. That mean you re stuck with me, Lex?

She doesn t miss a beat. Like pasties on a stripper. You d almost forget she wasn t as cultured as she pretended.

Almost.

As they got closer to the studio, Francis had a strange feel. An intuition that something bad was going to happen today. What it could he had no clue so he ignored the discomfort. Something uncomfortable was going to happen to him today. He just didn t know what. 


End file.
